IS ALL HATE I HAVE FOR YOU
by aroura moon
Summary: Eriol.H a handsome manager of li .co, hates women to an extent that he hate even their shadows lingering around , but why ... well peep in to find out;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

"_Eriol!, let go off my hand…I don't want to come with you….LOOK OUT! ...AHHHH!  
_

He woke up with a start. He sat up and looked around it was so silent the digital clock on the side table read 4:00am, he then reached for his glasses, he slowly walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and he walked to the window and stared blankly.

_Why do still she haunt my dreams , why do I still think of her even after all that she had done to me?, I loved her...Loved her like she is my life itself , and she dumped me like I was some kind thrash and went for another man. I HATE YOU, I HATE WOMEN._

He placed the glass on the table, and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind.

Eriol Hiiragizawa the manager of LI groups is a man of 25y is a handsome young man with dark midnight blue hair and eyes, he emits a certain aura of aristocracy and grace. He was an orphan. His father died before he was born, his mother Niu Li died two years after . He was adopted by his aunt Yelan Li.

He is skilful ,professional,hard working, intelligent and spontaneous . He could have been an epitome of gentle man well if he did not happen to hate women

At exactly 8:00am, he arrived in the office. As he entered the office, his staff greeted him as he passed acknowledged the men and ignored his female constituents entirely.

He went straight to his office and called for his P.A. The poor girl nervously rushed in and gave out his schedule for the next day as the Londoner preferred it ,always a step ahead. " 9:00 you have an appointment with Mr. Hemp in his office, at 10:00 new designer will join us, at 10:15 you have your meeting with Mr. Yang at The Paradise it ends by 11:30, 11:45 you have a meeting in the office...  
Hanami Sayuri was interrupted by her boss's angry remark .

"What the hell, are out of your mind? the paradise is 30 min away from our office how do you expect me to be there on time, where has your brain gone when you need it ?don't you even dare to cry or you'll get fired".

"sorry"his assistant apologized while doing her best to refrain from tears ,turned and was about to leave

"what did you say the designer's name was?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo"

"What ?! another woman?,who appointed her?"

" "

Syaoran appointed a designer for his office and didn't even cared to frowned

"what are you staring at go back to work "

* * *

Author's note :

Hai guys, i decided to keep this chapter unchanged as its fine and not many changes are requried .


	2. chapter2

**Chapter2:**

"What another girl? Who appointed her?"

"Mrs. Li".

Later in lunch break as Eriol walked to the cafeteria Syaoran and Sakura were seated in area set separate from the rest of the area.

Syaoran is the son of Yelen Li, bother of Eriol. Sakura is his wife, met him in his university, her warm personality soon made a place of its own in his heart, and they don't know how their friendship reached the shore of love. Once they realized it they got married.

Probably Sakura is the only woman after Yelan Eriol cares and respects for. She is like a younger sister he always longed for.

"so how's your day?" wished Sakura

"Well, same as ever", he said sitting in the chair opposite to them, once he settled he gave a sharp look at Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You appointed a girl?"

"who, Designer ? Yes , What's wrong with her ?"

Eriol fell silent , frankly there are no reasons for him to oppose except for that the designer is female.

"Eriol " Syaoran called bit impaitent.

"The designer is female", blurted Eriol.

"So?"

"Why did you appoint another girl when we have a bunch of useless ones? And why such a high pay?"

"Well , I assure you that this one got talent and she worth every penny she's paid"

"But"

"No more buts Eriol, mother made me appoint her ,so there is no use arguing her decision"

Eriol signed defeat. Seriously another girl, aren't the exiting ones enough to irritate him. Women in his view are escapists, irresponsible, irregular , creatures that spend their life mostly in gossips, they are good for nothing, they are chatter boxes, money suckers, ill omen in one word he hates them….,and now he had to deal with one more .

"Eriol when will you stop this" Syaoran asked with bit annoyance. Eriol understood where the conversation is leading, and rouse to leave ignoring Syaoran ,But then Sakura grabbed his wrist forcing him to halt and"We are worried Eriol". For a movement his expression was unreadble then he smiled "I should leave" he said while removing Sakura's hand and strode to his office.

He reached for his phone as it vibrated to check the caller. It was from Yelan Li .He let it vibrate as he was no mood to answer. He closed the office door behind and slumped in his chair trying to control his frustration. This time there was a knock on the door.

"Come in " he answered massaging his nose.

It was Hanami Sayuri holding her phone for him "Sir, Mrs. Yelan Li is on the line" He glared at her but took her phone silently. He walked to a private corner.

"Eriol?"

"Yes"

"Eriol I appointed a new designer"

"I know " he said calmly.

There was a pause.

"Aunt you didn't call to inform this did you?"

"Eriol what's your decision" Silence " Eriol your uncle doesn't have much time left"

"I know "

"So make sure you have a decision next time you met ".Then the phone went dead.

He handed the phone to his P.A and motioned her to leave.

He hate these conversations with his aunt ,they always end reminding him thing he tried hard to forget. They remind him his uncle's soon to be death ,his uncle's wish , and_ **her.**_

* * *

A/N: Hai guys ! So how's the rewrite , I am sorry for the errors and grammat above. My computer crashed and I wrote this in a tab.

I think I should get a beta reader , please do pm me if you are interested in proof reading my story.

Now , don't forget to fav, follow and review. Am not sure when ill be uploading the next chapter but I'll try to make fast ,byeeeee


End file.
